Tales from the Fuedal and Modern Era
by ChocolateKisses9
Summary: A series of funny short stories. Each chapter is a different story. Funny happenings such as Kagome trying to make InuYasha dance and someone else's surprise dance moves! New Chapters/Stories added randomly.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the InuYasha cast. This is merely for laughs, enjoyment and to practice writing.

This is a series of short stories, each chapter a new story that doesn't connect to the other chapters {unless stated}. They are short funny or romantic or sad stories, each with a different plot. This is the product of my practicing how to write fluently and come up with ideas. If you're interested, I pick 5 words from a random word generator and the goal is that I have to use at least 4 of the 5 words in my story. ^^ Hope you like them!

_The words for this chapter: Halt, exploited, creative, dance, side _

UPDATES: Updates will be random, some soon others later. I am listing this as Completed but I will continue to update it if I come up with more stories. Add this story to your story notifications to be updated when a new story/chapter is added.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dance<strong>

"Halt!"

Everyone in the room froze, all eyes riveted on the black haired girl who suddenly barged in, whistle in hand.

"Everybody dance!"

And then without warning she began dancing, her hips swaying side to side as a conveniently timed cassette started playing dance techno. Ignoring all the weird looks everyone was giving her she continued to dance, her skirt flowing around her legs as she sashayed her way over to the nearest person. Grabbing her mom's hands she pulled her into the dance Kagome had made her own.

"Oh, come on mom! Dance!"

Her mom froze for a second but the smile on her daughter's face made her laugh and she immediately jumped into the dance and soon was dancing her own dance like Kagome.

Her next victim of choice was Souta who was backing up nervously. "Siiiis!" He was whining, trying to find a way to get behind Grandpa before Kagome snatched him up by the arms into the air. "Come on Souta! Dance!"

"Sis! Stop it!" He was squirming in her grasp against her influencing his movements into dance moves. "It's embarrassing!"

She pouted at him, "Oh come on Souta! It's only us in the house! No one else can see us!"

He was mumbling under his breath before casting a helpless glance across the room that was ignored. Frowning as he was forced to give into Kagome's dancing as her hands still tightly grasped his he leaned in to her, voice hushed. "But Kagome-nii-san! What about _him_? If I have to dance then he should have to too!" She grinned and though she knew it was no good, she leaned in closer and said in a whisper "Oh, don't worry, I'll get him too if you dance."

Childish grin on both of their faces, Souta began to dance willingly, if only to see _him_ forced to dance as well. After all, who could deny _Kagome_? The very Kagome who had, unknowingly to Souta, _his_ eyes glued to her smoothly rolling hips. Grinning Kagome danced her way over to him and caught his hand while he was still in a daze.

The contact made him snap out of it too late and he was face to face with her blissful face. She made an attempt for his other hand and he wrenched both of them away.

"Go away Wench."

"Excuse me demon?"

"Eh- uh, I mean, I don't want to dance Kagome!"

Grandpa was still glaring at him, his feet already taken him halfway across the room to him.

With narrowed eyes he only halted when Kagome sent him an apologetic look coupled with an expressed 'everything's-fine'. The brown eyes that turned to InuYasha not seconds afterwords expressed anything but.

"Feh!"

She shook her head at him and snatched his hands up in hers. Shock and embarrassment at the sudden contact rendered him speechless for just a moment. Pink flushed itself lightly across his cheeks and he glared off to the side while attempting to pull his hands back.

"No InuYasha."

He looked at her out of the side of his eyes questioningly.

"Don't make me chair you." She chided.

"Chair me? That doesn't even make sense woman!"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Would you rather I _not_ substitute the word I'm looking for?"

"N-Feh! Whatever you want woman! I am _not_ dancing!"

She pulled harder on his hands, attempting to make him dance with her but he was just too strong and heavy to pull around. She glared, just about to huff and give up before a thought struck her. Gently letting go of his hands she backed up a bit and began to dance again. Her sudden and gentle departure stuck InuYasha as strange and suspicious and his attention snapped to her in an instant. His eyes were greeted with the beautiful form of her dancing again, her whole body moving fluidly to the music. She danced about the space near him, never quite dancing in the same spot, always moving and creating a new form of dance. Smiling, he swore he had never seen her so lost in though and happy.

She came close to him smiling blissfully and wove her fingers into his.

"Please?" There it was, yet it was nothing like he was expecting. It wasn't whiny or threatening, but happy tinged with sadness at the thought of his rejection. There wasn't an overuse of the puppy dog eyes either, of which he was now mostly immune to due to Souta. There was only so much 'So-Car' that he would play.

A soft tug on his hands as the beat changed brought him back to his senses.

"I-I can't." He was scowling and he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

"Sure you can!" Her face seemed to brighten and he cursed his luck and her mysterious witch powers. Or maybe it was the miko powers somehow trying to force her will on him.

"No, I can't!" It sounded harsher than he meant it and he could see that on her face. But he was InuYasha, half demon, and demons don't apologize, so it was left where it stood.

For Kagome, sure it hurt, but his harshness usually was hiding something and all she had to do was figure it out. It's not something as silly as he can't dance so it must be-...

"You can't dance?"

It caught him off guard and he scowled, wrenching his hands out of hers and looked away with a glare.

"Feh! Of course I can dance! I just think it's utterly ridiculous to dance! What's so great about it anyways! It looks stupid!" Gold eyes flashed back to her closed brown ones as he realized that she was laughing. She was _laughing_! Probably at him... Turning on heel he barley paused at the abrupt end of laughter and hand on his wrist.

"Oh InuYasha! I wasn't laughing at you! I just thought of something silly is all! I don't really know how to dance so I was thinking of how I would be such a terrible dance instructor for you!"

"I can dance." He was pouting stubbornly but at least she couldn't see that.

"Well, then let's dance!"

"I told you I think it's-"

But there she was right in front of him, sashaying hips moving with the beat, hands and arms accenting the movements and adding to the flow and her smile. Leaning in she whispered, "Come on, I'll teach you... I'll teach you how _I_ dance." She pulled back grinning from ear to ear. "The way _I_ dance is special! And no-one else knows how to!" She had placed a hand across her chest to emphasize how it was _hers_ and no-one else's. Then, without warning as usual with Kagome, she reached out and grabbed his hands again.

Reluctantly he gave in and slowly, clumsily he tried to follow her moves. Laughing softly she said, "It's not really about moves InuYasha. Just try to be creative."

"I'm not exactly creative Kagome.." He grumbled and she giggled.

"Just try to match the music. Uh, no, rather try to let the music influence you." She was smiling at him like that again and it aggravated him that he couldn't really stop looking. He must have looked like a complete fool to be entranced by a simple smile like that from her. But if she saw it, she didn't show it. She just kept on smiling.

"Just _move_." And then she let go of his hands. Instantly he wished she was back, he felt like such a fool trying and failing to move smoothly. Why couldn't he just move like she could, just running along like the river running downstream. He felt like some kind of bumbling fool and just as he was about to stop she looked over and beamed at him. "See?" She said, "You're doing it!" Kami, why did she have to look so _happy_?

The cassette suddenly ended and switched to something slower and a look of shock crossed her face as she turned to look at the boom box. But her mom had already given InuYasha 'the look' and he was too scared of her to disobey. Coming up to her from behind he touched her shoulder as she found it was the radio now playing and with her attention diverted back to him, her mother demonstrated just was InuYasha should do.

Grabbing one of her hands he attempted to twirl her around, as her mother had shown her behind Kagome's back, but since he didn't know fully how to do it and because she wasn't suspecting it, it broke and Kagome didn't spin back. Almost falling over, InuYasha quickly grabber her arm, pulling her back to him on reflex from many-a-fights. Looking up pink faced at him with surprise she started laughing.

"Oh!" Smiling she moved his hand to her waist and grabbed his other hand with hers. "Like this." He probably stepped on her feet half a million times, nearly twice as much as he barely felt hers on his, but it was worth it. Every time she messed up her face would flush darker and she would try not to make eye-contact at the same time as she stubbornly refused to admit defeat. She looked up at him and caught his gold eyes with her coffee brown ones and his mind went blank. Apparently her feet weren't processing anything from her brain because when he stopped she didn't. Instead she just began to trip over him but flashing back to reality she made to grab on InuYasha to balance herself. Unfortunately InuYasha's brain was making a slow comeback and his sudden stopping had resulted in an uneven weight distribution and with his balance off-kilter, they both fell to the ground in a heap.

Kagome's mother and Souta immediately stopped dancing and rushed over to see if they were both alright. Totally disheveled they both could only look at the other. Her hair was a mess and his was all over his face in disarray as they were both tangled on the floor. Red glowed brightly on both their faces and as they both noticed Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather hovering around them they flushed deeper. But then Kagome just started laughing.

Confused looks aimed at her only increased her laughter as she tried to sit up. Doubling over she laughed even harder after getting a look at InuYasha's face. He could smell the salt from her tears and couldn't help but be dumbfounded by this girl who was obviously embarrassed and yet was laughing so hard she was crying.

His ear twitched at a snort and his eyes flashed to Souta who had a hand over his mouth, eyes glued to his sister. "Sis, you look so fu-funny!" And then he burst into laughter. Kagome rose her head to face Souta and upon seeing his red face fell backwards laughing. Soon her mom was giggling then full out laughing as Grandpa joined in. Soon InuYasha realized her was laughing too, from the pain in his side and taking one look at Kagome he couldn't help but continue. She turned on her side and catching sight of InuYasha's red face, hair _everywhere_ and robe in total disarray, the top part falling off his shoulder, she found she could only laugh harder.

The whole house was resounding with the joyous sound of laughter and it took the family a while to calm down. Finally they were down to just giggles and occasional snorts and InuYasha could just not believe he had done such an embarrassing thing and just exactly how _great, exhilarating _and_ relieving_ it felt.

"You two obviously can't dance!" Her grandfather was looking smugly down at them but no one missed the occasional chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"Oh really Grandpa?" Kagome was rising to the challenge and InuYasha was just fine with sitting back and enjoying the show.

"Of course! Even _I_ can dance better than that! Honestly, I don't know who teaches all you young ones how to dance! That is an embarrassment compared to my dancing!"

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at him and joined in on the challenge, interested to see just _what_ this old man thought good dancing was. "Oh really? Then lets just see your moves Grandpa!"

"Well fine then! Prepare to be amazed by my great dancing!" He threw his arm out in the air dramatically and then, with no further warning, busted out the oldest of disco moves. For the rest of the day the house was it total uproar with laughter. And Grandpa's dramatic disco moves that were oh-so-much-better than Kagome's dancing.


End file.
